Gabriela has driven her car for a total of $36$ miles since she started driving daily. She has been driving $12$ miles each day. For how many days has Gabriela been driving?
Solution: The number of days that Gabriela has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $36\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $36\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = 3\text{ days}$